1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall shelving module adapted to fit between wall studs, provided in various depths, simple to install and durable.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Most residential homes built since about 1950 have inside walls made of sheetrock or other similar material and wall supports consisting of wood or metal studs extending vertically between the inner sheetrock wall and outer wall. The studs are spaced apart 16 inches center to center, are about 2 inches thick and about 41/2 inches in depth. In unfinished garages, basements, attics and the like, the space between the studs has been used to store cans, odd shaped boxes, and other miscellaneous items, which storage detracts from the area's appearance. There are shelves designed to fit between the studs but they are difficult to install and are not deep enough to be practical.
Sports, lawn, garden, automotive, household maintenance and other equipment is typically stored and accumulates in garages and other unfinished areas. In fact, it is sometimes difficult to walk across the floor in an unfinished area without tripping over basketballs, bike helmets, in-line skates, golf shoes, etc. There are free-standing shelves that can be placed in front of the studs but objects are often pushed off the back of the shelf into the gap between the studs.
Many of the prior art shelves, attached or free-standing, in addition to being difficult to install, too narrow or allowing things to drop off the back are relatively expensive or are made of metal that is subject to corrosion or rusting.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages discussed. The shelving is made of a durable material that does not rust or corrode, is easy to install, extends beyond the front edges of the stud and has a closed back. The depth of the shelving can be greater than the depth of the studs, making the shelves much more functional. Even more important, a bottom unit can be simply installed between the studs upon the soleplate of the wall, with additional units stacked one upon the other, from the floor to the ceiling, if desired. The free-standing stacked unit can then be attached to the studs as more particularly described below.